Field
The present invention relates to skid bases, and more specifically, to a system of platforms that are mechanically and/or electrically connected for supporting large solar energy components in the field.
Related Art
Solar energy is an increasingly important source of renewable energy that requires certain components such as solar collectors, combiner boxes, recombiner boxes, inverters, transformers and so forth. Although these various components are located outside, it is undesirable to position certain components directly on the ground. More specifically, components directly on the ground are more vulnerable to damage or destruction due to factors such as flooding, animals, uneven surfaces, corrosion and human interference. Accordingly, skid bases are commonly used in the solar energy industry to keep components in a solar field off of the ground. A conventional skid base is typically a very heavy platform having dimension of approximately 12′×30′.
There are many shortcomings with conventional skid bases. For example they are very large and cumbersome, and therefore difficult to manufacture, transport, and install. In addition, in order to lessen the footprint of a skid base there is a tendency to position the components as close to each other as possible. This is problematic when it is necessary to repair or replace a given component whose accessibility is compromised. Conventional skid bases are also limited insofar as they simply act as a platform, so extensive wiring is required in order to electrically couple the various components.
As can be seen, there is a need for a modular photovoltaic power skid base system that keeps certain components in a solar field off the ground. It is desirable that this system is modular, and has bases that are smaller than conventional skid bases so that they are easier to manufacture, transport and install. It is desirable that the individual bases are sized to accommodate specific components, and that the bases, and components on those bases, can easily be mechanically and/or electronically coupled one to another, thereby providing plug-and-play type functionality and adaptability. It is desirable that the bases include alignment structures to ensure sound electrical and mechanical connections. It is desirable that the resulting configuration of modules provides access to the various components. It is desirable that the system can be modified by adding, removing, replacing, and/or moving bases as desired. It is desirable that the system facilitates efficient establishment of solar installations by allowing later-delivered components to be “plugged in” upon arrival.